Warrior Princess
by ClippedWings07
Summary: Princess Hana comes from a country of warriors who value strength. Japan wants to start doing more business with them, but to protect themselves, Hana goes undercover to Ouran High to go to school with all the business men's kids to understand who they will do business with, and who they will not. But what happens when she ends up in debt to the Host Club? OCX? Vote to let me know!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up groggy, blinking multiple times as I registered the splitting head ache. Where am I? I looked around, taking in the old dusty room, dim light, the gross dirt and stains covered floor. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in my abdomen and the handcuffs stopped me from moving. Huffing, I slowly managed to get myself to at least be half sitting up against the wall, without snapping my wrists that were handcuffed to a pipe.

With me head a little more clear, I saw a man across the room. He looked like shit. His dark hair greasy and matted to his head, dirt covered him everywhere, he was slumped against a wall, much like myself, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body, one eye completely swollen shut and his nose possibly broken. His voice came out rough and raspy, like an old man in the desert who hasn't had something to drink in years, "Morning Sleeping Beauty,"

"Where are we?" I asked, my head was still pounding and the more I woke up the more I registered how badly my whole body hurt.

"Hell, if I know,"

"Well, how long have you been here?" I tried again.

"Listen lady, I know probably as much as you do, nothing. Do you see any windows in this place? I have no idea how long it's been, it could be days, weeks, or even months. All I know is its been a long time. Long enough to grow this," He tried to motion with his cuffed hand to his beard which is very long and scruffy.

I sat there unsure what to say as the situation started to sink in, tears filled my eyes as I thought of what they might do to me, but I tried to keep it out of my mind. I avoided looking at the man as I tried to keep my breathing under control, embarrassed when a sob escaped my lips.

The man must have felt bad because I heard some shuffling before hearing him sigh, "Look, I'm sorry I talked roughly to you, but as you might have guessed, this isn't the most ideal situation. What's your name?"

I stared at him, trying to decide if I could trust him or not. But them again, it wouldn't benefit _them_ any to put a spy in here. They already captured me, no need to be sneaky anymore. "Hana," I whispered.

"Well Hana, how badly did you screw up for this to happen to you?"

"Wh… What?" I asked completely confused.

"Nobody ends up chained in a dark dirty room without having done something, not by these guys at least,"

I sat silently, "It's a long story,"

He let out a loud laugh and I cringed looking at the door expecting someone to bang in yelling at us to stay quiet. But it didn't, the only sound was the man's loud laughter echoing in the room, "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's not like we have much else to do."

I sighed staring up at the ceiling, "It is a long story, and since you are so insistent on hearing it, there will be no complaints or judgements," I warned him with a glare. He nodded his head and I closed my eyes, "Well it started last summer, I'm from the country Melanesia, it's made up of seven islands, and I was next in line for the throne." I heard the man mumble something about me being a princess but I didn't give him any indication I heard, only continuing with my story, "One day, My Father asked me to go on a hike with him…"

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

I sat down next to Father on the edge of the volcano, peering in at the black and orange molten lava that is forever bubbling and stirring below. Gazing out at the island, I see nothing but dark lush vibrant green trees, bright blue skies with low hanging fluffy white clouds, and teal blue ocean out at the horizon. Sights that take your breath away. Amidst it all, was our kingdom, Melanesia. You could see how large it was from up here, having it all laid out like a map before you. The roof tops of many buildings inside our industrialized kingdom, and in the center of it all, the tall castle I get to call home. I look out into the ocean to see the other islands apart of our kingdom. Melanesia is a total of 7 islands, the kingdom being on the largest, but we have homes on each island, so we can constantly keep in contact with our people. In total, we have a population of just under 21 million people in our country and have many economic ties to other countries especially those who wish to build resorts and other industrialized buildings on our islands.

My father shifted into a different position, and sighed before his deep voice rumbled out, "Gratia Calor Rire," He spoke solemnly making me bring my full attention to him.

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

"Woah woah woah! I thought your name was Hana!" The man said loudly interrupting to story.

I let out another sigh, "It is, My father called me by my Melanesia name, not my birth name. A Melanesia name is sacred, only your family knows it and should be used in only very serious conversations, ceremonies, swears and oaths, and such like things. A Melanesia name is blessed upon you when you are 8 years old by fathers," I explained, "Shall I continue the story or are you going to keep interrupting?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He pretended to zip his lips and flicked the key, I rolled my eye's but continued nonetheless. "Any ways, I knew it was serious when he called me by my Melanesia name, so I gave him my full attention…"

 **OHSHC OHSOC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

"I asked you to come here today with me on this hike, to share a story with you. One that my own father told me, whose mother told him, whose father told her. It has been passed down from the royal first born to next royal first born, and I hope you will do the same too with your first born." Father said in his raspy voice.

"Long ago, our ancestors were running out of water, for it had not rained all spring or summer, and our streams had run dry very quickly." He started, "They had stopped feeding the farm animals in hopes to salvage what little remained until it would finally rain again. Sadly, that plan did not work, their farm animals perished away, their crops not far behind, and young children started to get very sick. The kingdom was in a panic, they did not know what to do, they did not know what they could do. It was a cruel punishment, to be surrounded by water, but dying for lack of that very thing.

"The King and Queen held a meeting, asking all high members of the court to attend. There they sat in silence for a long time, before finally the King asked, 'What do we do?'

"There was a silence, before finally an old bishop spoke up, 'There is nothing we can do, if the god's wish us dead, then who are we to fight against it,' He spoke gravely. Again, silence filled the room as everyone listened to what this man of worship told them, before nodding in agreement.

"The King stood slowly, upset at not finding a happy ending, 'Than go out and tell our people, that we die brave. We are Melanesians, we are warriors, we do not fear death, we do not show weakness.' As the King sat ready to dismiss his court, another, even older, bishop stood.

"'There might be one way,' He spoke in his grainy old voice. 'I remember my grandfather told me whose grandfather told him, that when the gods are angry, to sacrifice a young, pure, innocent child, who volunteered of their own accord, and they shall be pleased, touched by the love the child has for its people. Perhaps, if we make an announcement, someone will volunteer,' He spoke before sitting.

"The court did not have time to even think about it before the King spoke to them again, 'Absolutely not, we will not take the life of a child just so that we shall live. If one of us dies, we all die,' He spoke, thinking of his own children, whom he loved dearly. 'Go and tell our people, to not fear, to be glad for what we have while we have it. You are all dismissed,' He spoke, and the court left.

"Unbeknownst to them, the young princess stood in the door way listening in to the entire conversation. She quickly turned and fled before she could be caught, running out of the castle and out of the kingdom entirely. She did not stop until she was lost in the jungle, where she than sat to rest on a log. She thought of her kingdom, cursed to die a slow death. She was to take over as queen after her parents, and what queen is she to let this happen to her people. She has heard their cried for help, their prayers for rain, seen them lose dear ones to the cold bite of death. She wanted to help her people, save them. But she didn't want to die. She wanted to run back home and stay with her family until the end came, but then she realized something. Either way she will die, but one way will save everyone she cares for. She prayed for a sign in what she should do, and as soon as she said amen, the moon rose above the volcano. She stood knowing what she must do. She ran off into the night, nothing but the paleness of the moon to guide her, until she reached the top of the volcano.

"She reached up and took her tiara off, 'I come before you today, not as a princess, but as a sacrifice! One of purity, innocence, and love! Love for my people, love for my family, love for my kingdom and future generations to come! I only ask, that you take this love I am willingly giving to you and return it to my kingdom!' She shouted as she placed her crown down. Looking down into the volcano, she shivered, fear rooting itself in her belly. She thought back to her father's words, 'I am a Melanesian, I am a warrior, I do not fear death, for when we die, we die brave,' She whispered to herself, turning around, she looked out to her kingdom one last time, before she threw herself into the volcano.

"The minute she fell, the sky opened up and rain poured down upon the entire island. The people rejoiced, happy to know their time of suffering is coming to an end. Within minutes, it rained so much that natural fresh water streams began to pop up everywhere. The court looked at one another, knowing something must have happened to make the rain come back. Once again, the old bishop stepped forward, 'Quick, everyone, to the volcano!'

"The court rushed to their horses, riding all night to the volcano and hiking up it, stopping right at the edge. They looked around but did not see anyone inside. They went to return home, when something started to shine in the rising sun's rays. A lord bent down and picked it up before dropping it quickly. But it was too late, the King had already saw it. He dropped to his knees and yelled out his grief, cursing the god's for taking his beautiful child. The court mourned with him, for there was not one person who did not love the young princess.

"The king slowly got to his feet, sadness clinging to him, despite the rains best attempt to wash it away. They took the tiara with them, and rode back to the kingdom, naming the volcano after the young princess and telling the whole kingdom of her mighty sacrifice for them." My Father finished his story and I sat there unable to breathe as a deep sadness filled me. "I tell you this story Hana, not to fill you with sadness, but to fill you with strength." He said using my birth name this time. "I do not expect you to go throwing yourself into a volcano anytime soon, but I hope for you to learn to love our kingdom, love our people, and hope for the best in their future. It is okay to be afraid, just like the young princess was, she didn't want to do the sacrifice, not at first, but she had faith and gained courage, and got past her fears. Learn to make decisions based off of the wellbeing for our kingdom, not for yourself. Do not be afraid to make hard decisions, for hard decisions will pay off. Just like the rain. But most importantly, never give up, never surrender. We are a strong people, of strong blood. We are warriors, and we fear nothing but fear itself." He said grabbing my hand and giving me a smile.

I took a deep breath, and smiled back, not knowing what else to do or say. That young princess was very brave and valued her people above all else. I watched as my father stood, offering me a hand to stand as well. "Come on, there was something your mother and I wished to discuss with you at home," He said as he started the long trek back the castle. I hung back some, my thoughts still weighing heavy on my mind. I looked back at the mountain one last time, shivering at the thought of falling into the boiling lava below.

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

"Nice story, but what exactly does it have to do with you?" The man asked.

"It's important later on ok! Stop interrupting got it!"

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

We finally made it to the castle and entered through the service doors, we may or may not have snuck out to ditch the royal guard that wanted to come with us for protection. Please, as if we need protection, we are their teachers of the craft, we do not need protection. We walked through the hallway side by side, opening up to conversation now that we got past the heavy conversation back at the top of the volcano. Our laughter echoed through the corridors and passing maids and guards gave us bemused looks. The fierce echoing of heels clicking toward us made us pause. Only one woman makes her heels click that loudly and threatening in the castle when she was upset, and judging by her pace to get here, she already knew where we were. We froze giving each other scared looks before looking for somewhere to hide in the somewhat barren hallway.

I grabbed Fathers hand and drug him behind me while I silently pointed towards the empty sets of armor on display for decoration. I hid behind it matching the position perfectly so that I wouldn't be seen. Father quickly followed suit, hiding right as the heels turned the corner into our hallway. I couldn't see past the suit of armor, and I'm to afraid to move in fear she'll see me. I listened to the clicking of her heels as she strutted closer and closer, it sounded like she was right in front of us now, but she didn't slow her pace or hesitate at all. It now sounded like the heel clicks were getting further away! We did it! Yes!

"Ahhhhh!" Father and I let out high pitched screams of fear as an axe lodged itself into the barren wall between us. I squinted my eyes in pain as I was dragged out alongside my father by my ear.

"Ow ow ow ow," My father and I chanted together. I looked up to see the usually angelic face of my mother twisted up in anger. She released our ears and we sank to our knees rubbing our red ears.

"Claret!" Father shouted as he stood to his feet swing his arms out wide, "You found us!" He said cheerfully hoping to appease the beast inside my mother.

"Mother!" I shouted following Father's footsteps, keeping my tone light and playful, "You look so beautiful today! I this dress new? It's absolutely gorgeous!" I exclaimed fluffing her white and gold a line dress that had slips up both sides for better movement in case of a fight.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled wagging a finger in our face, "I had to deal with the royal guards broken hearts because you ditched them! They were completely crestfallen! The had visions of going on their special trip with the King and Princess to the volcano, to have a picnic and special training session! And when the time came to go, they all met at the front grates and stood there for two hours waiting for you, before realizing you ditched them! They were so upset that they came to me about it! Mumbling about missing out on the fun and quality time they wanted to spend with you, and the special training at the top of the volcano, and a picnic with the best food while enjoying the best sights the island has to offer! First of all, why would they think you were climbing the volcano for a picnic and special training, that's not what you told me you were doing Robert!" My Mother yelled.

"Well, I may have said we were going for a special training, to seem more macho," Father explained shrugging his shoulders, "But I don't know where they got the picnic idea…"

I sheepishly stepped forward, "I may have told them we were having a picnic specially made by the royal cooks," I admitted.

"Why would you tell them that!" Father yelled out confused.

"What! You can't put the blame on me stupid head! I was hoping you would over hear and bring food because I love food! That's a better excuse than making something up to just sound manlier!" I argued back pointing at my father.

"It's both your faults for ditching them! They wouldn't leave me alone! Not until I finally agreed to do something with them and we all made cookies!" Mother ranted before taking a deep breath and running her hands through her hair. She glanced at our dirty training garb, "Go clean up, after you will go talk to the royal guards, I believe they are in training room 4, and you will be sure to apologize! Then come straight to the study, we have important matters to discuss," She said slipping into Queen mode, shoulders straight and voice steady and final.

Father and I bowed our heads, "Yes Mother/Claret," We both spoke.

"But… did you say you made cookies?" I asked.

My only answer was a dark glare and I all I could think to do was smile and run for my life.

I quickly made my way to my quarters where I showered, washing away the dirt and sweat. Dressing, I put on a corset that was made of leather lined with our special metal, Tutsundra.

Tutsundra is a moveable metal that is very hard to penetrate, making it bullet proof. We use it in all of our armor and line all of our training gear with it. Because of this metal, our island is known for making defensive armor and strong weapons like swords, shields, ninja stars, bo staffs, and all sorts of other things.

Continuing to get dressed, I put on tight leather pants also lined with Tutsundra, and Tutsundra boots that go a little past the knees, they both fit like a second skin so that under my dress it wouldn't be lumpy. I then slip on my dress, it was light blue with white blossoms designed on it, it was form fitting on my torso, but loosened and flowed out after my waist flowing all the way down to my feet. But it had two slits up the sides allowing easy movement in case of an attack and I would need to fight. The dress was sleeveless and had a muscle tank cut to it, allowing my arms to move freely too. Lastly, I applied Tutsundra armor wrist bands, that covered my entire forearm, Tutsundra bicep pieces, and a Tutsundra chest piece that covered my shoulders. Basically, I am decked in my full body armor that is bullet proof under my dress. Fully dressed, I quickly put my light brown hair back in a tight dutch braid and reapplied make up.

On my way to the study I stopped at training room 4, poking my head in to see the royal guard only halfheartedly training. I shook my head, what a bunch of babies. "Hey guys," I said entering the room, "what are you doing?"

"Princess Hana!" They shouted quickly forming a line and saluting. "We did not expect you and the King would be back so soon," Leo spoke stepping forward as commander.

"Yes, well as it turns out, there was no picnic, and there was no training session. We just hiked up the volcano and had a heart to heart conversation." I said quickly hoping to lighten their spirits by letting them know they did not miss out on anything.

"You mean we missed out on a heartfelt conversation with the King and Princess…" Jared spoke, the youngest of the royal guard at only 18. I watched as they all got teary eyed and quickly ran off to a dark corner huddled together crying. They kept mumbling to themselves about 'betrayal' and 'broken hearts' while looking at a giant blown up picture of Father and I laughing and high fiving.

"Hey! What did I say about having pictures of me! I have a reputation to uphold! I can't let any pictures of me get out into the press! Other nations have no idea what I look like and I plan to keep it that way!" I yelled angrily.

I watched as they scrambled around to hide the picture yelling how I can't take it from them. Oh please, I will come back for it later when they aren't here. "Look guys," I said softer this time causing them to stop running around and face me pouting. "My Father and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, we just wanted to spend quality time together alone and have father daughter time. We didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings, so we just left. I'm sorry we ended up hurting your feelings any way," I said, ducking my head down and rubbing my arm to play up my cuteness, hopefully they will fall into the trap.

I heard sniffles and I looked up to see them all teary eyed again, "Oh Princess Hana, that is the cutest thing we have ever heard! Of course, your forgiven!" Leo yelled out as they all ran forward grabbing me into a group hug. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, like candy from a baby.

I broke free from their tight hug and started walking towards the door, "Ok, well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have princess duties to attend to and what not," I waved over my shoulder at the snickering royal guard who were laughing because I said duty. I left quickly and made my way to the study to meet with Mother and Father.

It was a bit of a walk to get from training room 4 all the way to the royal study, but I enjoyed the time to wonder what they wanted to talk about. I am going to be 18 next year, but that's too young to take over as queen. Although my more serious training for queen duties isn't supposed to start until next year when I enter adult hood, since I have finished my schooling early last year, they may want me to start my studies early. But, why would they have me go to the study for that? Normally they bring that type of stuff up at dinner.

I waked into the study, the fire was lit in the fire place, a map of the island was still laid out on my father's dark oak desk, bookshelves upon bookshelves lined the walls, and several work in progress weapons laid out on the long table off to the side. I sat down on one of the plush chairs in front of the desk that my father was sitting behind with Mother sitting on his arm chair. "So, what did you guys wanna talk about?" I asked a little anxious to find out the truth.

My mother cleared her throat and stood up, pacing around the large desk to sit in the chair beside me. "Your Father and I have talked about what you could do now since you finished school early. We don't want you just sitting around wasting time. We feel you are to young to begin the extensive queen training, so instead we have weighed options for you to go to a prestigious high school in Japan," She said slowly.

Surprise flooded me while anger started to bubble in my stomach. Why are they trying to send me off? Why a high school? I already got my high school degree thanks to prestigious private tutors! How am I supposed to continue my martial arts training when I'm being sent away! Millions of similar thoughts flew threw my mind within a minute, my Mother held up a silent hand silencing all of them. "I know what your thinking, but hear us out first," She softly warned with an edge to her voice, she glared at my father and he shifted in his seat slightly while huffing.

"We think it will be beneficial to go to this certain school, because they offer many extracurriculars about business and leadership management, dealing with large finances, and all sorts of things that will help you better understand your lessons of how to be queen. So, you would enroll as a third year and only take extracurriculars that we picked out." Father explained.

"Well why can't I just take those classes here? Why do you have to send me to away all the way to Japan! How am I going to continue my martial arts lessons if I leave? You know I can't become Queen unless I beat the previous royal blood leader and anyone else who wants to duel for position as king or queen! We are a country of warriors, they demand a warrior leader," I explain the best I can without yelling.

"Your right!" My father yells standing up from his seat, "See Claret! We can't send off our baby girl! She needs us! She needs to get strong if she wants to beat me! She can't do that at some sissy school!" Father yelled glomping me and we made a big show of crying together.

"Robert!" Mothers angry outburst froze us in place, "We talked about this, she will continue her training with a new style of fighting with the Haninozuka's, their son runs the Martial Arts Club,"

"New fighting style! As if there is any other fighting style better than our Velox Mortem! The way it incorporates our strong armor and weapons along with hand to hand combat, nothing will top it!" I argued, all though I would be lying if I said the idea of learning a new fighting style wasn't a tempting thought.

"Exactly! Why leave! Train here! We have the best to offer anyways," Father agreed only making Mothers frown deepen.

Mother sighed and fell into the large chair behind Fathers desk. "Robert, we talked about this. Why are you making me the bad guy, you know why we have to do this," She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Father stood before picking up Mother and sitting down again with her in his lap. "Your right, I'm sorry," He whispered before looking at me grimly. My blood ran cold and I shook my head. "Gratia Calor Rire," He spoke solemnly, "Please, listen to us, we aren't doing this to kick you out, or hurt you, or because we're mad. We don't want you to leave, we love you and want you to stay with us where we can be sure your safe. But, we can't get everything we want, you need to go. For the better of the kingdom, on top of what we talked about there is more. We wish to expand our ties with Japan, they have been asking for a long time, it's only time. A lot of the business that wish to bring their work here, have children attending this school, and if you grow and learn with them, understand who they are, it will bring a betterment for our country. You will be able to do better business for our country and bring it even more wealth and glory. I know it's going to be hard. But you are a warrior, do not let fear hold you back." He did not raise his horse voice above a whisper, and when he finished speaking Mother raised her head to look up and I saw tears building behind her eyes, refusing to fall.

I slowly sank into my seat, I opened my mouth to find something to say, to argue against it, but nothing came out. We sat there in silence for a long time. Just staring at each other. It was hard to breath and my body felt too heavy to move. I thought back to the legend Father told me back at the volcano, of the young princess who sacrificed everything for the people she loved.

Finally, I spoke, and when I did, it surprised even me, "I'll miss you," I love my people, and if this will help them, then I can sacrifice a year, for the better of my country.

"And I you," Mother whispered reaching out for my hand.

I shifted in my seat, switching into business mode, "If you truly wish for me to attend this school I can't go in their as a princess, if these kids know their parents want to do business with us they will do nothing but kiss my ass-"

"Watch the language Hana," Mother warned cutting me off.

"Sorry Mother, but it's true. I won't be able to truly understand who is being honest and who is out for themselves," I explained.

"What do you propose?" Father asked.

"Let me go undercover! I can go in their as a nobody, and truly get to know these people and how they work and what they care about. Learning whose companies can do business here, and which can't," I explained, excitement started coursing through me, this will be like a secret mission!

My parents shared a look, "How will we explain to the students how you got in, and what would we tell the chairman? How could we even keep something like that off your student files?"

"Simple we just give the chairman false information and apply for a scholarship, probably for martial arts though, that way I can still only take electives and not have to worry about educational classes,"

"Well, where would we get the documents to support a false identity?"

"Mother," I say leaning forward, "We run our own country, how hard will it be to add a fake birth certificate and social security number with a matching fake passport and add it to our real document,"

"We can't do that! It's breaking the law, we are to uphold the law and be examples to the people! What kind of message would this send to the citizens? That its okay to break the law as long as it benefits you?" Father yelled, he always is a stickler for rules.

"Who is going to find out?" I asked him, there is no way I am going to that school with all of them knowing about who I am. It would totally ruin any chance of getting to know these future business partners and who they really are.

"We do have other government officials who help us run everything, and computer workers who monitor all of this," Mother pitched in her two cents.

"I know there are other officials, obviously, there's 21 million citizens who live in our country, it would be irresponsible if it was just two people in charge of them. But how would the people know those are fake documents, when they are written on the real deals," I opened one of the many desk drawers showing the government official papers that each head of island has and the king, "and the official king seal," I finish saying waving the wax and stamp in the air.

Mother and Father shared looks before Mother sighed and covered her face with her hand, "What have we got ourselves into?"

I cheered, and my Father looked upset again, realizing I was actually leaving. "So, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow I guess," Father cried glomping me again.

"What! Why so soon?"

"The school year started last week, I will email the chairman, make it sound as though I am sending one of our top students and athletes to see how possible future business with these companies will work. I will also send over a couple of your tournament tapes for the scholarship, explaining how you come from just a working-class family. There's no way he will say no when I say it like that, he hopes to build a school here."

"Perfect!" I cheered, "Also, no one else can come with me, no butlers, maids, security guards, or _royal gaurds,_ " Honestly if they came I would be babysitting them not the other way around.

"No way! No can do!"

 **OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC-OHSHC**

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that the sole heir to an entire country just up and left to a completely different country within one night, _by herself_ and everyone just went with it!" The man yelled out.

"Well, there was a lot of arguing involved to get it that way, but yeah," I said trying to defend myself, "Plus I had to blend in as a working class student who is in some foreign exchange program, no one brings a guard with them when they do that, they have to go on their own."

"Well what about the royal guard, hard to imagine them just letting you go, they sounded pretty attached to you,"

"… I may or may not have not told them about it…" I mumbled, his jaw slacked open and I quickly went back to the story, "So anyways, my Mother, the queen, sent a personal email to this chairman dude and asked for a scholarship basically and he whole heartedly agreed no ulterior motives what so ever!" I rolled my eyes, "That night I packed the essentials and flew out the 3-hour flight the next morning…"

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

I exit the taxi and stare at the large 3 story apartments in front of me. Quickly paying the man I run up and find the door that matches my key and enter the apartment. It is small, but cute, cozy. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room, more than enough room, and it's within reasonable distance to the school! I walk around to explore and see a piano sitting in the living room and smile gratefully, even when Father expressed his disinterest in my study in music, Mother always encouraged me to do what I loved. The kitchen had supplies and was even stocked to last me the next two weeks before I would need to go grocery shopping. I walk down a small hallway and see three doors. One to a bathroom, one to a large bedroom with a bathroom in it, and another bedroom that had been stripped of its furniture besides for training dummies. I walk into the closet and see racks for my armor and weapons I took with me.

Loud honking brought me back outside. I walked out to the railing to see the taxi driver still out there with all m luggage, "Hey lady! I ain't carrying all this up there! You better come get your crap!" He yelled.

"Oh right," I mumbled, I don't have any servants now, I have to do all of this on my own now. "Sorry! I'll be right down!" I yelled running down the stairs. "Again, really sorry," I said. The guy mumbled under his breath and took off. Turning towards my luggage I sweat dropped, crap, how am I going to carry all this!

"Do you need help?" I heard behind me, turning around I saw a small girl with short brown hair. She was very pretty!

"Yeah actually, that would be great! Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do, on the third floor actually," She smiled warmly at me.

"Me too!" Wow that's so funny, I thought as I silently lead her up the stairs.

"That's funny!" She giggled behind me making me gasp.

"I was just thinking that!" I yelled, and she giggled again. "Alright this is me," I say setting the two luggage's inside the doorway.

She bent down and set the two bags she brought up for me just inside my apartment. "Oh really! I live just two doors down!"

"Wow, it's like were fated to be friends or something," I laugh out, I smile politely and bow, "Well, if that's true, you should at least know my name, Setsuko Hana, but you can call me Hana," I say introducing myself with a fake last name.

"Fujioka Haruhi, but you can call me Haruhi," She introduced bowing too. "Would you like to join my Father and I for dinner? It should be just about finished by now?"

I couldn't help the large smile crossing my face, "Yeah actually! That would be great!" I'm starving, the plan rides offered no food, my parents didn't want paparazzi to notice me since I was going with no guards and made me ride coach. Shoving the bags in enough to shut the door, I locked my front door and followed her to her apartment. It was an exact replica of mine, except in the living room she had more space since I have a piano squeezed into mine as well with a table.

"Dad I'm home!" Haruhi yelled, "And I brought over a new neighbor!"

I watched as a trans male walked into the room, he had really pretty red hair that flowed, and was wearing a purple and white skirt. "A new neighbor?" He asked walking into the room from the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. He gasped loudly when he looked at me. Oh no, I probably look horrible! Why didn't I freshen up! I'm practically wearing pajamas with my black leggings and over sized sweatshirt! My hair is in a dutch braid so at least that looks nice, but I have no makeup on! "Your so cute!" He yelled surprising me. Next thing I knew he was touching my braid, "How do you do this, I love this braid! And your hair is such a pretty ombre color, very natural and subtle looking from a light brown to a sandy blond!" I blushed as his complements not expecting him to be so forward.

"Thank you," I said bowing with a blush.

"Come, sit down," He said bringing me over to the table, "I am Ranka," He explained sitting down and I followed suit, this is weird… I'm use to sitting in a chair, but, oh well, new customs with being in a new country, I though sitting on the floor.

"Hello Ranka, I am Setsuko Hana," I introduced using a fake last name again.

"Oh wow, where are you from? Your Japanese is so good, I almost didn't catch an accent! Although you definitely look foreigner," Ranka asked making Haruhi gasp.

"Dad! Don't be rude," She warned her voice taking a hard edge to it.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't think it was rude. I am from the country Melanesia," I explained.

Both Haruhi and her Dad gasp, "I always wanted to go there! It's right next to Wake Island isn't it!"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous there, I live on the main land, so it has been very industrialized with resorts and hotels, but we try to stick to our roots as strong as possible," I explain with a polite smile. I always get really anxious meeting new people, but I tried not to fidget with my hands.

"Well, it's only a three hour time difference, so hopefully you aren't to jet lagged, when did you fly in?" Haruhi asked this time.

"Well, just an hour ago actually," I said bashfully.

Haruhi laughed, "That does explain the luggage!"

"Aren't you going to want to be with you family then?" Ranka asked and my polite smile dropped for a second into a sad frown. But I quickly smiled again, "Actually, I came on my own for a scholarship to go to a school here, the school has quiet the prestigious reputation and I feel having my degree from there will benefit me down the road for colleges and jobs!" I explain, hoping to switch the topic.

They seemed to get the hint, because as Haruhi came back with the food, her next question was, "Oh, what school?"

"I believe it is called Ouran High School Academy," I answered accepting a bowl of food, "It isn't too far from here,"

"No way! My little Haruhi goes there too! This is her second year to be exact!" Ranka yelled out excited clapping her hands.

"Wow, maybe we really are destined to be friends," I laughed.

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

 **Well that's it for this first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I think this will also be a vote for who you want to have Hana end up with so go a head and shout out some suggestions now because I am unsure who I will pair her up with. I know for sure not Tamaki sadly because I love him with Haruhi, but any of the other boys are up for votes!**

 **Also since this wasn't put at the beginning I do not own Ouran High School Host Club because if I did, there would be a season 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared off into space, my thoughts drifting off to those first few days of living in Japan, but my thoughts quickly came back to reality as my arm went to sleep. I tried to shake it out, but the handcuffs wouldn't allow much movement. The rattle of the chain echoed throughout the quiet room.

"So, let me get this straight," The man said, "You were able to apply for this prestigious school's scholarship, get it, get an apartment, receive a student visa citizenship for Japan, and fly there all in one day,"

"Well finding the apartment was easy because money was not an issue. The citizenship, that was tricky, but to avoid conflict with the government finding out who I truly was and thinking I was spying or something, we just told them the truth. After that they granted me citizenship," I shrugged not entirely knowing what all went down behind the scenes.

"I still don't understand what any of this has to do with how you ended up here," he mumbled, "and not only that, but this story is boring. Let me guess, this girl meets up with you at the school, introduces you to all her friends, your pretty, so you become super popular with tons of friends and a fan club. You're the girl all the boys want to date, and all the girl want to be. Am I right?" He said in this matter of fact tone that sounded like he was insulting me more so than my story. Which is weird because none of what he said would be an insult…

Nonetheless, I let out a bark of laughter, "Not even close, let's see how did that day start…"

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

Panic flooded me as I heard Haruhi knock. I knew I should have got up earlier! I set 4 different alarms today and yet thought it would be okay to sleep an extra 30 minutes! Now I only had 15 minutes to get ready, and I couldn't curl my hair or put on makeup like I originally wanted to impress the students. Instead, I put my hair in its signature dutch braid and left with no makeup on. At least I didn't break out… I quickly rinsed out the toothpaste in my mouth, put on some flats and ran out the door. Throwing the door open I saw a Haruhi standing on the other side in the boy's uniform. Oh dear, she can afford the uniform, why didn't I get the uniform! I didn't think the working class would be able to pay for it! Dang it!

I fiddled with my clothes suddenly feeling self-conscious of my simple clothes. I didn't know what to wear considering I wasn't wearing the uniform, so I just put on dark skinny jeans with a long white shirt with a muscle cut to it and tucked the front into my pants.

"Ready?" Haruhi asked smiling and I smiled back nodding. I locked the door behind me and we started to walk to the bus stop.

I glanced at Haruhi, she makes a very cute boy. So… do I call her he? Should I ask or is that rude? Although, is that rude to simply ask someone what pronouns they prefer?

"What?" I jumped at Haruhi's blunt voice cutting through the silence and give her a weird look, "Your looking at me funny, what is it?"

I blush feeling embarrassed at being caught, "Well, I was just wondering… If you prefer to go by he or she…" I trailed off feeling extremely stupid.

She let out a laugh and once again I was caught off guard, "Oh that? With the way you were gawking I thought I had food on my face or something!" She laughed, "I go by she normally, but I owed a club and they asked me to join them thinking I was a dude, so now the whole school thinks I'm a guy," She shrugged.

"And you just go with it?"

"Yeah, and now that I no longer owe the club, it would be super weird to come out as a girl now, so I just keep pretending. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything," She explained, and I nodded my head.

"Of course! Are these friends the reason you could buy the uniform?" I asked but then inwardly winced, that sounded really rude! Why am I so dumb!

Haruhi huffed, "Basically, but I had to work off every penny it was worth."

What do I say to that… "Oh," And again I inwardly winced, that's the best I can come up with. Oh! I feel like I've done nothing but attack this poor girl!

And with that, our conversation came to an end, and before I knew it, we were at school and I was already in my class.

I was expecting class to be easy, especially since I have already graduated, but I'm not taking any academic classes, just electives, and they aren't easy at all! They're a lot of hard work and projects! For example, I'm in a crisis management and problem-solving class, and it's only day one and they already gave us an hour long lecture and a packet to fill out for homework that goes with our chapter reading. It's the first day! Who does this!

Thankfully, it's now lunch and I'm _starving_ because I didn't get up in time for breakfast. I need to find Haruhi, she said I could sit with her and her friends. That was so nerve racking to ask her! But I was so scared of being the loser kid who sits by the trash cans like in those American movies!

I move through the halls, earning a lot of looks and whispers. That's normal, they don't seem to like me very much. Whether it's because of my foreign looks or my 'financial' standing, has yet to be decided. When I saw Haruhi finally at the end of the hall, I quickly made a beeline towards her, ready to get away from the dark/confused looks I've been getting. I smiled sweetly and waved at Haruhi who smiled and waved back, letting me gain the attention of the four handsome boys standing with her. I recognized two of them, Suou Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya, they were in one of my electives. We are in the same class grade level as well, both being in 3A, I also know their families are wanting to expand to my country. Then there was a pair of identical twins with red hair and auburn eye's that for some reason made me think of a cat. Wait a minute! Suou-Kun has definite foreign features, but the girls here swoon at his feet! So, the people here really don't like me solely because I'm 'poor'? Well, this just made my mission easier. Ain't nobody doing business with my people, these stuck up, snot nosed-

My thoughts were cut off as Haruhi started speaking, "Hana! These are my friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suou, and Kyoya Ootori,"

I bowed down to them, "Hello, I'm-"

"Setsuko Hana," Ootori-Kun interrupted, "Class 3A, an athlete scholarship student, working class, and the first foreign exchange student at Ouran High,"

Hah, know it all doesn't know nothing, "Very good Ootori-Kun, how did you know all that?" He didn't answer my question, and there was a small awkward pause until Haruhi spoke.

"We were just about to go to lunch if you would like to join us, Hana-Senpai," She invited.

"Oh, sorry, there are no open seats," The twin who I think is Hikaru said before for I could accept or decline. He had already turned around and was tugging Haruhi with him toward the cafeteria.

His twin, Kaoru stepped forward, grabbing Haruhi's wrist, holding her in place, "I'm sure we can pull up a chair or something, Hikaru," He said.

"Actually, now that Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai attend the University down the street, there are two open seats!" Tamaki yelled out, causing Hikaru to freeze and a tick mark to appear on his head.

"Though that is true, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori still intend to have lunch with us, so we won't have any open seats," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and causing a glare to flash on them.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered my father's warning about Ootori's and the Ootori heir who was in my grade. I put a pleasant smile on face I beamed at them, "Thank you for the offer, but it's okay, I already have plans," I said. That was a bold face lie, but I'm not stupid, I could tell when people didn't want me around, and I'm not going to go around pushing myself into their lives.

Haruhi looked shocked, "Oh, ok, if that's what you want…" She whispered.

I smiled again, "Yeah, no really it's no big deal, I'll see you at the end of the school day to walk home, yeah?"

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled, looking pleased and content with my answer. I watched as the group walked away, they all laughed and joked together, teasing each other. I could tell they were very close, too bad they don't want anyone else to join the group, they look like fun.

I turned around myself, I guess I'll just go look for a quiet place to eat in peace. I watched a group of girls walk past, whispering and pointing at me. Why do they all accept Haruhi and not me? I sigh and shrug, walking through the halls, this is going to be a long year.

Hmm, music room 3, eh? When I stood outside of the music rooms 1 and 2 the noise echoed out into the halls through the closed doors, but this time, it was silent. I creaked the door open and peeked inside. It was dark, but best of all empty. I wonder if I'll get in trouble for going in… Well students were in the other music rooms, why can't I use this one? Walking in and turning the lights on I frowned. Inside was a bunch of couched and tables, but no instruments. Weird…

I turned around to leave when a grande black piano sparkled in the sunlight by the window. My mouth dropped at the beauty of it. I walked forward to the piano, letting my hand run across the sleek surface, gentle pushing a few keys into a chord, letting the finely tuned notes ring out into the silent room. Before I knew it, I started to play the haunting echo of Victor's Solo piece, from Tim Burtons, A Corpse Bride. It's my favorite piano piece to play. ( **Here's a link to the song watch?v=a7ouDfay0Ug)**

I felt a smile trace my lips, and felt my body relax into the song, letting the melody wash over me and take away my worries with it. I let the last note hang in the air, not wanting the song to be over.

But it was, and with its end, came clapping from the door. I jumped up, heat rushing to my face as I turned to see a boy almost my height standing in the doorway. I quickly scrambled from the piano bench grabbing my stuff in a hurry, "Sorry, I thought this room was empty. I just wanted to play for a bit, but the other music rooms were packed," I said quickly, jumbling all my words together.

He let out a cute laugh, hugging a pink bunny to his chest, "It's okay, this room is always deserted during lunch, I just happened to come by to grab some stuff I left behind," He said walking up. As he got closer, I realized I was only taller by two inches at most, and that he wasn't as young as previously thought. I could tell looking into his honey eyes, that he was much older than I thought, in fact, he was probably my age. He had thick dirty blonde hair that was neatly brushed, and clear pale skin.

"Mitsukuni," A deep voice said from the doorway, and again I looked up to see a very tall, very muscular male standing there. He had short black hair that was neatly brushed and styled, tan skin, and cool steel grey eyes. His presence caught the attention of the boy in front of me.

"Takashi! I just had to grab my bag, I forgot it here yesterday!" He said grabbing a black bag I didn't notice before. "You know, you can always come here during lunch to play, you're really good, it would be a waste if you never got to practice." He said walking to the door, "You could also come during club hours, you know if you're not in a club or anything," As he said this, I swear there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, but I took one look at the pink bunny and dismissed the thought as a trick of the light. Although tall, dark, and handsome also gave the boy a weird look. "Bye! I look forward to meeting you again!" He called over his shoulder as both boys left.

I turned around back towards the piano just as the bell rang, I sigh as I walk forward to grab my stuff before giving the piano one last look before walking out to my next class. Maybe I will come again during lunch.

The rest of the day drags on, a lot of talk about future projects and syllabuses. The only notable thing was I made one friend! I think… Well, in this class it was a mixed grade level. I noticed there was one student, with flaming red hair sitting in the back. Nobody would sit by him, and he looked miserable. There were a few girls who would give him goo goo eyes, but nobody would sit next to him or talk with him. So, I sat next to him, he was very surprised, and wouldn't say anything, just stared.

"Hi, I'm Setsuko Hana, but you can call me Hana!" I whispered to him in the kind of quiet class.

"Uh, I-I-I'm Kasanoda Ritsu, but… I guess you can call me Ritsu," He stammered out.

I couldn't help it, I giggled at his shyness, "Well, hello Ritsu, I hope we can be friends, I am new here, and I don't have many…" I felt a blush warm my face after saying that. Why would I say that, that's super weird and awkward to say to someone you just met! Now he's probably going to feel like he has to be my friend because of that, or he's going to think I'm some loser!

But instead, I watched as his eyes lit up, "Yeah! I would love to be your friend! I don't have many myself!" He shouted out, gaining us some weird looks.

I laughed it off anyway, he seemed like a genuine nice person.

That class went by quickly, having made a new friend had also put me in better spirits. School class hours are over, all that's left are the mandatory 2 hours for clubs that all students must attend, and then 2 hours for free time that you can stay for or leave. I skipped down the hall happily, when I felt a hand on my back. I fell down, watching as all my stuff tumbled out of my bag. I don't know who it was that pushed me, but I sat on the ground for a while, looking up at the students who formed a circle around me laughing, "Don't forget where you belong, peasant," Someone spat.

I glared at the students who were laughing, and they quickly went quiet. I could feel darkness surround me, and I'm sure the students thought I was possessed or something, because they suddenly walked away quickly. I sighed in the now deserted hallway, slowly gathering the stuff that had fallen out of my bag.

"Hana?" I looked up at my name to see Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walking past.

"Oh, hey guys," I said blushing. I must look like an idiot sitting on the floor with all my stuff laid out.

"Why are you on the floor?" Kaoru asked as he and Haruhi helped me pick up my stuff.

"Oh… I'm just extremely clumsy, ha-ha," I explained trying to laugh it off. I quickly stood and zipped up my bag with all my stuff put away. "I'll see you at the end of the day, right?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," She nodded, we said our goodbyes and walked in separate directions. That was embarrassing.

For the mandatory 2 club hours, I have nothing to do, but after that I am supposed to go join the Martial Arts club for the 2 free hours. I should get there early to meet the leader and try out, but that will be a piece of cake. I'm a warrior, trained to be the best, joining a simple club will be easy.

My thoughts trailed to the empty piano, sitting in the dark room. I mean, I do have free time right now, I might as well put the piano to good use. I quickly make my way to the third music room where the empty piano sat. I push the heavy door open only to be blinded by a bright light. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to restore my vision only to hear a voice drone, "The host club does not open for another 10 minutes,"

I blinked up to see Kyoya in front of me writing in a black book of his. "Oh, hi Kyoya," I greeted smiling.

Kyoya looked up, "Hana, it's you," He said closing his book with a snap. "What brings you to the host club? I did not think this was something you would be interested in,"

"Oh, sorry, I thought this room wasn't in use during this time, I'll just be going," I said turning around.

"Hana!" I heard Tamaki shout, I turned around to see him, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru all emerging from a side room. Except they weren't in their uniforms…

I examined their outfit chooses closely, Tamaki and Haruhi were dressed in all white with large feather angel wings and a halo, whereas Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed in all red with red horns and a red trident. I looked back at Kyoya and he was holding a black leather outfit, with black leather spiked wings. "Hey guys… cool outfits…" I trailed off not sure what to say. Just what kind of club is this.

"Thanks!" Tamaki shouted spinning in a circle, "They're part of our cosplay, Haruhi and I are angels," He said glomping Haruhi, "The twins are devils, Kyoya is a demon, and Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are fallen angels!" He yelled out.

Again… what kind of club is this? "Uh huh, What kind of club is this?" Tamaki then went into this long rant that I only half listened to. Something about entertaining ladies who have to much time on their hands. Just what exactly do they mean by entertain…

"Are you going to stay, Hana?" Haruhi asked me.

"No," I deadpanned turning around and walking to the door. I tugged on the door, but it refused to budge. What the? I just opened this to walk in! I then felt arms snake around my waist and I turned around to come eye to eye with amber eyes.

"You should stay," Kaoru whispered into my ear.

Someone then grabbed my chin and turned my head to see another matching set of amber eyes, "It would be so boring without you," Hikaru whispered. So, what, I can't eat lunch with you, but I should stay for your weird club? I may still be salty about the whole lunch fiasco, but they were being super rude!

I quickly slipped out of their hold on me, not liking the closeness of it all, "No thanks, I was just looking for a quiet music room, I thought this one was empty," I said backing away.

Again, I turned to the door yanking on the handle as hard as possible. Why won't this open! What did they do to it! "Hey you made it!" I heard a cute voice yell. Looking to the side room, I see the two dudes I met in this room earlier today. Although this time they were dressed in nothing but grey pants and when they turned around, I saw they used makeup to make two long scars where wings would be. They must be Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai that I keep hearing about.

I turned toward them, sticking my hip out and placing a hand on it. "I thought you said this room was empty for me to practice during this time," I said.

"No, I didn't. I said you could use it to practice in, never said it would be empty," He said with a smile, but I swear he winked! AND THAT LITTLE MISCHIEVOUS LOOK IS BACK IN HIS EYE! HE FREAKING SET ME UP!

"But she can't because we use the room for club," Hikaru mumbled over the banana he and Kaoru were eating.

The boys eyes filled with tears, "Oh yeah," He then smiled brightly, "Well, I guess you will just have to stay and visit the club! Since you are already here and all!" He shouted happily again.

"You know I would, but I have stuff to do…" I trailed off not knowing his name.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny and him Mori," He said. "Oh! And this is Usa-Chan!" He yelled showing me his pink bunny. Cute.

I bowed, "It was nice meeting you Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. I am Setsuko Hana," These two are supposed martial artists from the family my parents want me to learn from. Hmm, I wonder if they are in charge of the MA club? Someone from their family is. "Well, I would love to stay, but I have stuff to do," I lied walking backwards, I don't trust them enough to turn my back to them. But the next thing I knew, a loud gorilla yelled out, and I was slipping across the floor and straight into a statue. I watched in slow motion as the statue fell over. I acted quickly, jumping up to catch it before it could hit the floor and smash. I stopped it just in time, and set it up back straight, letting out a sigh as my heart rated slowed back to normal. Man, if that broke, I would be in some deep doo doo.

I turned around, only to hear the gorilla again, and slip on THE SAME GOSH DANG BANANA PEEL, and fall backwards into the statue. This time it was too late, and I watched as the statue broke into pieces.

I fell to my knees, mouth hanging wide open. "I am so sorry," I whispered, quickly trying to build the statue up again, only for it to fall apart into even smaller pieces.

Kaoru and Hikaru let out low whistles, "We were going to auction that off for 10 million yen," They said, "How are you ever going to pay that off?"

I felt rage fuel me. Was that my fault, yes, but 10 million is way too much. I quickly stood up and faced the group, "No way was that worth 10 million yen! It wasn't ancient, and it wasn't even Renaissance time! By the way it was designed, and the marble used, that piece was definitely made from Auguste Rodin, made in the late 1800's or early 1900's! Only worth 8 or 7 million yen at most!" I argued out. Not that it would really make a difference but still.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, light shining off of them, "I didn't realize you were an art professional Miss Hana," He said. Oh crap. He's right, I'm of working class, I shouldn't know such things.

"I took a couple art history classes, yes," I defended, deflating slightly.

"Nonetheless, it would have sold for 10 million, scam or not, and you will have to pay it off," He said with his nose in the air.

Crap, crap, crap, I can't just simply pay it off, they will want to know where the money came from! Hunny seeing me panic sent me a wink, "Oh I know, I know!" He shouted. Him, Tamaki, and Kyoya all huddled together and started whispering. Wait a minute! Hunny is so short compared to them! But… I'm only a couple inches taller than him…

I slowly walked around the room as nonchalantly as possible, putting my back up to the others and trying to see how much shorter I am than the rest.

Well, this freaking sucks. I'm shorter than everybody in the room! I don't remember being this short back home… I'm like a half head shorter than Haruhi, I just barely reach the Twins shoulders, and I am under Tamaki's shoulders in height.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Kyoya's voice made me freeze, I was currently behind him, trying to see how much taller he is. I only go up to his mid chest!

"Eeep!" I quickly jump away rejoining the group. I don't even want to know how much shorter I am then Mori-Senpai… "So, uh, did we decide what to do about the statue," I asked embarrassed at getting caught.

Tamaki stepped forward, swishing his hair dramatically, "Yes we did. Thanks to Hunny-Senpai, we decided you will have to work off the payment by providing the host club with beautiful music with the piano. Playing romantic songs will create a better atmosphere for the ladies we wish to serve,"

"You will come for the two mandatory club hours, and then after that while we continue with the host club, you will go to the Martial Arts club," Kyoya explained, I don't even want to know how he knew I was joining that club. "But first, to make sure you are adequate for the job, I want you to play a sample piece for us," Kyoya finished.

I sighed and moved to the piano, I guess it could have been worse. I sat down trying to think of what to play. I looked at them and a smile spread across my lips as the perfect song came to mind. Knockin' on Heaven's Door, except the cover Lucifer did in the TV series Lucifer. My hands moved to the keys as I closed my eyes, letting the iconic song wash over me. I slowed down the tempo and changed a few notes to make it more mine, and to fill the room with a hauntingly beautiful song. One that could be of love or heart ache.

I played the chord slow, letting the chorus build up, and the notes to hang in the room. Letting its melody enchant the room, and cast a spell over the people listening. ( **Link to song, one of my favs, watch?v=fNkc-lfHeNQ)**

The song came to an end, but I sat there silently letting my hands hover over the keys, my eyes still close. I stood from the piano and turned back to the Host Club, they were all staring at me with their mouths hanging open, before clapping loudly. "Oh splendid! You will fit right into our club!" Tamaki shouted. "Although we will have to change this," He muttered, motioning to my clothes, "From now on, if you are to be apart of this club than you must look it too!" He declared. "Kyoya order her a girls uniform dress!" He shouted snapping his fingers.

"Already done," Kyoya said, it should arrive by the end of club, "You will have to work that off too," Kyoya explained with a shrug. WHAT! WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO! No offense, but those dresses are ugly.

I sank to my knees, what have I got myself into? I felt someone come up behind me and pat my shoulder, "Don't worry, I was in the same boat last year," Haruhi said. As if that helps.

 **OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC OHSHC**

 **And my story comes to a close for this chapter! Let me know what you think so far down below in the comments! Also this will be a vote for who you think Hana should pair up with, so go ahead and start voting now! I'm not sure when I will end voted, but there is already one vote for Kyoya! Until next time!**


End file.
